


I Never Lie

by amrtrrs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ends in smut but I don't write that part, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, This is based on that one video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: He didn't think the younger boy would've ever gotten so bold. It felt like all his breath had been sucked out of his lungs. Despite the kiss only planting on his chin, the effect on his heart was far from subtle.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	I Never Lie

This fic is based on [this video](https://twitter.com/fuckitchwe/status/1220592912901251072)

He didn't think the younger boy would've ever gotten so bold. It felt like all his breath had been sucked out of his lungs. Despite the kiss only planting on his chin, the effect on his heart was far from subtle.

San's mind simply would not clear off of the kiss, even after the shooting. He's kissed his members on the cheek before, and the chin is not far from it, so why was he reacting this way. And why now?

They were now all sat down at the table, just finishing dinner, and San had been silent for most of it. Seonghwa's cleared the plates, and without another word, San stood from the table and headed back to his room.

"What's with him?" Yeosang asked. Pulling on the blue rubber gloves to fit his hands better. "He's been acting weird all day."

"Beats me." Jongho replied, throwing himself on the couch.

In the end, the boys decided not to bother him. If it was something very serious, he'd talk to them about it first. One boy, however, had been on edge since the shooting as well. He just had a better time at hiding it.

Later that same night, Mingi tossed and turned in his bed, but simply couldn't sleep. It was a free day tomorrow, so he thought sleeping late wouldn't do him so bad. He snuk out of his room, being extra careful not to wake Jongho up.

It was much colder in the hallway, so he pulled up his hood, and stuffed his hands in his jacket. Suddenly, he heard the low hum of the tv, and walked to the dimly lit living room. Mingi stood frozen next to the couch, when he saw how was sitting on it.

"You!" The other said, half-shouting, half-whispering.

"Oh, h-hey. Can't sleep either?" Mingi smiled nervously, trying to play up his cool. San was sat, cross legged, on the couch in a large yellow sweater. He looked impossibly tinier, and the sight made Mingi's heart bounce out of his chest.

The smaller boy, stood up with purpose, stomping his fluffy slipper cladded feet up to Mingi. He looked mad, but also... nervous?

"You're so annoying." It wasn't quite clear to either of them what exactly happened, but without any hesitation, San's lips collided with Mingi's. It was quick, aggressive, and was probably only done to prove a point. In 2 seconds, San was back on his feet, arms crossed on his chest.

He started walking away, back to his room. When Mingi pulled him back, holding him firmly by his waist.

Mingi noted in his head that despite the abundance of the soft yellow fabric, he could still feel San tense up.

"I would've aimed higher if we were alone." WHAT? Mingi's brain fell silent. Did he really just say that?

A pause.

"What are you waiting for then?"

"What?"

"We're alone now." The younger didn't know how to react, simply planted in his place, sweat starting to dare at the back of his neck. His throat's gone dry, and he recalled every decision he's ever made that lead up to this point. San rolled his eyes, letting one word slip from his teeth before pulling Mingi down by the hood, "Idiot."

San wasn't as angry, or at least his kiss wasn't. Mingi could feel how tense San was under his touch, but despite that, the older boy kissed him so gently, slowly, almost nervously.

Mingi didn't even have to think about kissing back, he just did. He pulled San closer, eyes finally fluttering close. His hand met the other's cheek, running his thumb over it.

San took a step back, slowly leading them on the backrest of the couch's extension where he sat himself, without even breaking the kiss.

"When did you get so bold?" San asked through the kiss, biting down softly at Mingi's lower lip.

"Huh?" Mingi pulled back in panic, panting a little, both from losing his breath and the feeling of San's teeth biting his lip.

"At the filming today." San said, eyebrows furrowing together, hiding a smirk threatening his lips. He knew what he did.

"I-I don't know. I just did, I don't think I could help it. I'm just lucky I restrained myself enough before I kissed you on camera."

"Liar. You couldn't even do it now." San smiled, teeth baring just a sliver of arrogance. Maybe he was getting over himself, or maybe he knew exactly how to play his card, and which of Mingi's buttons to press.

Mingi squinted at the boy for a second, before finally returning the arrogant smile on his face. He inched himself closer, "I never lie." Mingi whispered against San's jaw before kissing it, and pushing him down the couch. San knew. It was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I made mac and cheese for dinner which was cool,, I hope you enjoyed this ramble of mine <3


End file.
